


Relief

by clockwork_spider



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Shouichi saw Byakuran die, he felt relieved. This is about the two times where Byakuran didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this beautiful art by Lycheeluv](http://lycheeluv.tumblr.com/post/138304265290/clockworkspider-lycheeluv-what-if-byakuran).

The moment Shouichi saw Byakuran killed-  _No, that wouldn’t be fair to Tsunayoshi-kun._  The moment when Byakuran was _defeated_ , he felt a sense of relief. 

It was the moment when years of his work paid off. It was good to know that his effort across the universes didn’t amount to nothing. 

So Irie Shouichi beamed and said his congratulations. It didn’t feel quite like victory, but the kids fought hard, and the least he could do is to give them a good send-off. He bid the younger Vongola goodbye. The teen’s face was a picture of naivity, the weight of his first kill never registering. 

Byakuran, for the kids, will remain an anime villain. An epitome of evil that was justly defeated, that must not be sympathized with. It was a relief that the X-Burner left no blood nor body. No evidence of death. It was convenient. 

* * *

On the second eve of the representative battle, Byakuran was met with beams of bright light. 

Shouichi wondered, once again, whether he’d just disappear, whether there’d be a body left this time. 

Byakuran fell out of the sky, and Irie Shouichi found himself paralyzed on the spot, unable to bring himself to rush over and check for the other boy’s safety.

He was stopped by the vivid fear that, perhaps finally, he would arrive to see Byakuran’s corpse. 

When he was told that Byakuran was alive, he once again felt a sense of relief. 

* * *

When Shouichi heard of Byakuran’s involvement in Tsunayoshi’s plan, he couldn’t bring himself to object. 

Yuni had sacrificed herself for them so many times in the future, it would only be fair for them to put their life on the line for her as well. 

When Jeager’s hand pierced through Byakuran’s stomach, Shouichi happened to be close by. Close by enough to rush over, and see Byakuran’s pale ghostly form splayed on the ground. 

There was a sheer concreteness when his hands were pressed against Byakuran’s wound. And he ignores the gnawing fear that maybe, this time, he’d really get to hold Byakuran’s corpse in his arms. 

There was blood, so much blood. It felt warm on Shouichi’s hand and it’s gushing out, leaking, and it won’t stop coming out. _Why doesn’t it stop? How can he make it stop?_ There was a hole in Byakuran’s stomach and Shouichi can see internal organs where they’re not suppose to be and  _He needs to close it. He needs to fix the hole He needs to make it stop bleeding he need to fix this he can’t let Byakuran die Not now Not again Not when it’s finally not an necessity He have to fix him Have to do something_ _Why won’t the bleeding stop is the sun flame even doing anything?_

“Byakuran-san, stay with me,” his voice came out detached, steady. Byakuran didn’t respond. The sun flame was warm, the blood was warm, and Byakuran’s body was getting cooler. 

“Please, Byakuran, I can’t lose you again.”

_He have to get Lussuria, or Ryouhei. But they’re not here and he can’t rely on them because they had their own role to fulfill and Daisy was scared and crying and-_

“Relax. You can do it. You’re not alone. Focus on mending. Think about Byakuran alive." A small hand was placed on his arm, Yuni’s.

He thought of the college days that never was, the warmth of Byakuran’s body hand against his own in winter. The strong, steady heartbeats when they hug. The exuberant youth, full of energy and life and smiles.

_He wanted to protect that._

The wounds began mending themselves. And the colors returned to Byakuran’s face.

"Shou-chan,” the white lashes fluttered, Byakuran murmured weakly, “you’re crying.”

“Shhh,” he hushed, it was too early for relief.

He didn’t stop pouring in his sun flame until he felt Lussuria’s hand on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that this fic almost shares the same name as [Relieved](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3531260) by tastewithoutalent, please check that one out, it's really good.


End file.
